Ravioli
by Dalaric
Summary: Stefan and Alaric have a secret, and they need to protect it. For now, at least.. Damon/Alaric friendship Stefan/Alaric love Enjoy! Dalaric.


Alaric thought the evening was going to be much more special, much nicer and more passionate. Instead, it was spent with him getting hushed and asked to 'keep it quiet. A certain somebody could hear them!', and that was when Alaric realized he had made a mistake suggesting Stefan to invite him over to his room, instead of spending their night at his apartment as usual.

Alaric and Stefan have been together for almost two months now, and keeping their relationship a secret had proven to be one of the most dangerous and hardest tasks ever, and for so many reasons. Alaric being Stefan's 'teacher' was probably the reason they both spoke mostly about, but Damon's reaction, which neither could really predict, was the unspoken-of number one reason both the history teacher and the vampire had decided they should stay low. For now, at least

Alaric decided he was going to enjoy his evening with Stefan no matter what, and it being a Friday night, Damon was most likely going to be at the Grill, drinking alone (a thought Alaric felt a bang of guilt over), which meant the Boarding House was going to be empty for them to try a different scene. Still, Stefan wasn't too comfortable,

"I mean, no offence but, no one really ever goes to your place. Everyone is always coming to the Boarding House, for some reason," Stefan shrugged, and Alaric chuckled,

"Whatever, I just wanna be with you,"

And so, after quickly confirming no one was home, Stefan led Alaric to his room and quickly stripped off his clothes, blushing at the way Alaric was shamelessly staring at his body with eyes full of lust, biting his lips and ready to attack,

"You were extra naughty today in class," Alaric smirked, swallowing hard

"I tried to focus but it's too damn hard, with you being.. too hot and all," Stefan chuckled, and jumped on top of Alaric, attacking him with hot, wet kisses. Alaric took his shirt off, not once breaking their kiss, and his hand quickly wrapped around Stefan's hard cock, earning himself a moan from the vampire, Alaric couldn't help but smirk, feeling proud, absently thinking how lucky he was, finally being with someone that made him happy.

That was all Stefan did to him. Was always there for him. Cooked for him when he came back late from school. Ditched high school lame-ass parties to stay with his boyfriend, made him laugh, listened to him and was always there for him whenever Damon found a way to piss him off. Stefan always knew what to say, when to say it, and how. He was delicate, charming and really, just the perfect-boyfriend material.

Even though Stefan could go out with pretty much any much younger, more beautiful _girl_ he wanted, but it was Alaric that made him feel safe and loved the most. The teacher always looked after him, listened to him and seemed to enjoy every single moment he could with him. After Elena left Stefan for being too confused about their love, all Stefan ever wanted was someone to love him unconditionally and certainly. And that was all Alaric ever did.

It wasn't easy to explain to anyone, why they chose each other, how it even happened and how awkwardly beautiful their very first night together was. But that was what they both desired the most. Something they didn't even have the need to explain. _It just is_. They are together, and they are in love.

At this point, Alaric was finally buried deep inside of Stefan, growling as his hips moved fast and mercilessly, slapping against Stefan's ass, who was moaning, completely lost in Alaric, when Stefan suddenly opened his eyes in horror, gripping Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looked down at Stefan in confusion, breathing hard and feeling a bit annoyed, when Stefan quickly got up and with his vampire speed, was at the door, locking it the exact moment someone tried to open it.

Alaric's heart dropped to the floor, when he realized what was happening. Thanks to Stefan's vampire hearing, he must have heard that someone walking up the stairs and to their room, and was fast enough to get up and lock the door just in time before whoever it was to open it, because then - oh boy, both the history teacher and the vampire would have a lot, and I mean, A LOT to explain

Trying so hard not breath loudly, Alaric froze in his place, watching Stefan backing away from the door as slowly and as quietly as possible,

Stefan and Alaric exchanged looks, and waited for whoever it was to just leave, but the sudden and loud knocking on the door startled them both,

"Stefan?" a voice finally spoke, and to their horror, it was the older vampire - Damon. And that was when Alaric finally knew he was dead.

DEAD. And probably for good this time.

"Stefan, open the door, I know you're in there!"

Alaric and Stefan exchanged a quick look and Alaric shook his head, trying to tell Stefan NOT to answer but it was too late. Trying his best to keep his voice steady, Stefan answered, "What do you want?"

"I want my fucking shirt, I know you took it,"

Stefan covered his face with his hand, shaking his head, he swallowed hard. He did take the shirt and knowing his dickhead brother, he knew Damon wasn't going to leave until he gets it,

"I- I can't right now, Damon I'm sleeping I'm really tired, just go!"

"Sleeping? It's barely 9, open the door, Stefan!" Damon yelled, trying to open the door

Alaric got up and started putting his clothes on quietly - Just in case - but could only put his boxers on, because the jeans' belt would make too much noise

"Damon, go. away. I'm busy!"

"I'm not going anywhere, until I get my shirt back!" Damon threatened, and Alaric had to shake his head at the two brothers, and Damon who can act like a teenage girl and be completely okay with it. How does he do it, was beyond him

"I want my shirt, Stefan!"

Stefan cursed under his breath and got up after giving Alaric a reassuring look, quickly finding the shirt on the floor, he grabbed it after putting on his pants and went to open the door, just enough to hand Damon his shirt

Damon tried to push through the door the minute Stefan opened it, but Stefan was prepared and proved to be just a tiny bit stronger than a drunk Damon, so he was able to keep the door open enough to glare at his older vampire through

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Damon asked accusingly,

"Non of your goddamn business, just take your shirt!"

"Is there someone in there with you!?" Damon whispered, "Oh my God, my baby brother, why didn't you just tell me, I need to take a look!"

Of course, Damon was whispering but Alaric could clearly hear him. Yes. that was it. Alaric was going to die half naked, by the most obnoxious vampire there is - also, his best friend. Just perfect

"Damon please just go away!" Stefan yelled, and finally pushed the door closed again and locked it.

"Fine! Screw you." Damon yelled, and finally left them alone.

Stefan almost collapsed on the bed, breathing harder than before. Alaric sighed in relief, "There is a God, after all.." Alaric whispered, and despite still being terrified, Stefan chuckled at his comment.

That was a close one.

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
